Breathless
by LittleTayy
Summary: Oneshot. Songfic. Tony and Ziva fluff. Read and Review.


**Breathless**

He remembered the first time they had met and how he'd wanted her the whole time. Then when she'd come to work for NCIS he couldn't believe it, he may actually have a shot with her, then Gibbs and his Rule 12 came to mind and he left it. Of course, over the course of 4 years he realised that Ziva was exactly what he wanted, it was like she'd walked out of one of his rare dreams about what his future would be like; now though he couldn't imagine anyone else he would rather be with then her, she was his soul mate and best friend and that was the way he liked it.

_If our love was a fairy tale  
I would charge in and rescue you  
On a yacht baby we would sail  
To an island where we'd say I do_

'What the hell is wrong with you Tony?' Ziva yelled at him, unshed tears glistening in her eyes. She couldn't stand it anymore, she just need Tony to be back to his old self, his fun loving, goofy, normal self.

'I love you! That's what the hell is wrong with me! I freakin' _love_ you, Ziva!' he shouted back at her. They were both puffed and red faced, and she stood in a stunned silence at his confession.

'What? What did you say?' She asked, not believing her ears. Could Tony DiNozzo actually love her?

'I said I love you Ziva. I have always loved you, you're strong and tough and independent and you may be a little crazy Mossad ninja assassin, but you're my crazy Mossad ninja assassin and I goddamn love you for it, I couldn't imagine my life without you now, so yes Ziva, _I Love You_,' He whispered, looking at her with all the love in the world, that she had ever seen somebody hold and it warmed her to the very core.

'I love you too Tony,' she whispered back, as he engulfed her in a passionate kiss.

_And if we had babies they would look like you  
It'd be so beautiful if that came true  
You don't even know how very special you are_

You leave me breathless  
You're everything good in my life  
You leave me breathless  
I still can't believe that you're mine  
You just walked out of one of my dreams  
So beautiful you're leaving me  
Breathless

'Ziva I love you more then you can imagine, you know that right?' He asked into her ear as they sat eating take-out and watching one of his Bond movies.

'Yes I do Tony. Why?' Ziva asked turning to him warily.

'And you know, that you are my everything, that I would die for you, don't you?' He asked completely ignoring what she'd said.

'Of course I know that Tony. And you would never have to die for me my little Hairy Butt.' She replied, but again he ignored her, 'And whenever I see you Ziva, I'm breathless, you're everything good in my life and I can't believe you're actually mine and I want to make you mine forever. Will you marry me Ziva David?' He asked. Ziva now had tears in her eyes and sat shocked for a moment, then launched herself at him whispering yes a thousand times.

_And if our love was a story book  
We would meet on the very first page  
The last chapter would be about  
How I'm thankful for the life we've made_

And if we had babies they would have your eyes  
I would fall deeper watching you give life  
You don't even know how very special you are

She couldn't believe that she was walking down the aisle with Tony standing at the other end waiting for her. She glanced around the small chapel, seeing everyone she and Tony held close to their hearts there and was extremely happy about it. Then her eyes locked on Tony's and her grin grew inexplicably at the site; he looked so good with his goofy smile, and mussed hair that she knew he purposely styled that way, and the way the suit seemed to fit him perfectly and how good he looked in it. She couldn't wait to get down that aisle and become Mrs. Anthony DiNozzo, and she knew he couldn't wait for her either. She smiled once again as she reached him and he took her hand and kissed it softly, with all the tender loving passion he had.

_You leave me breathless  
You're everything good in my life  
You leave me breathless  
I still can't believe that you're mine  
You just walked out of one of my dreams  
So beautiful you're leaving me  
Breathless  
_

_You must have been sent from heaven to earth to change me  
You're like an angel  
The thing that I feel is stronger than love believe me  
You're something special  
I only hope that I'll one day deserve what you've given me  
But all I can do is try  
Every day of my life_

He watched as Ziva pushed on her contraction and heard the joyous first cry of _their_ baby girl. His hand hurt from her practically shattering the bones, but he didn't care because his two favourite girls in the whole entire world were their safely in front of him. He noticed she looked like Ziva, and even had Ziva's eyes. He didn't mind though, he loved the idea of a mini Ziva running around and taking on all the boys. He could tell already she would be a heartbreaker just like her mother and he couldn't be more happy.

'Tali,' he whispered to Ziva as she looked up in surprise.

'What?'

'Tali, we should name her Tali. Tali Abigail Jennifer DiNozzo; after strong and wonderful women in our lives,' He said. Ziva just smiled; tears of happiness staining her face as she pulled Tony down into a loving kiss.

_If our love was a fairy tale  
I would charge in and rescue you  
On a yacht baby we would sail  
To an island where we'd say I do_

_And if we had babies they would look like you  
It'd be so beautiful if that came true  
You don't even know how very special you are_

Tony watched as his wife chased their 2 daughters and son around the backyard, playing tag. He would have continued watching them but he knew they should probably clean up before everybody got there.

'Tali, Naarah, and AJ you better get clean now. C'mon.' He said as they trooped in, heading for the bathroom. Ziva followed them up the back steps but stopped when Tony pulled her into him.

'You know Ziva, I still can't believe you're mine. You're like my angel, and I still wonder everyday how I got so lucky. I'm breathless with you around, and I'm glad you gave me everything I've ever wanted. I love you, sweet cheeks.'

'As do I my little Hairy Butt.' She replied as they kissed passionately on the back step, knowing that they would be together forever and a day.

_You leave me breathless  
You're everything good in my life  
You leave me breathless  
I still can't believe that you're mine  
You just walked out of one of my dreams  
So beautiful you're leaving me  
Breathless_

* * *

**AN: Hey, well this is my first ever NCIS fanfiction so I'm kind of excited about it! The song is _Breathless _by Shane Ward, and well I guess I just wanted some happy Tiva. LOL. I was annoyed because all the recent fics have been post-Aliyah fics and since it didn't air here in Australia til last night I haven't wanted to read any because of spoilers. Now I can though! So yeah some happy Tiva amongst all the pos-Aliyah angst. Oh and AJ is Anthony Junior! Luvya, Tayy. **


End file.
